Kue Kering
by Vann Cafl
Summary: Tetsu selalu menyukai kakaknya, Sei. Tapi hubungan darah membuatnya harus diam. Ditambah lagi karena Sei menyukai Mayuzumi. Kenyataan kakaknya pecinta sesama jenis, membuat Tetsu bimbang ingin maju atau tetap diam. Fem Kuroko, Yaoi, Angst, Oneshoot.


Aku benci dilahirkan sebagai perempuan. Ibuku selalu menyuruhku belajar memasak, menjahit, menyulam dan hal-hal bodoh lainnya. Ayahku juga selalu membatasi kebebasanku. Dan kakakku.. entahlah. Dia selalu baik padaku, mengajari banyak hal yang kuminati, dan memberiku kebebasan. Tapi seolah ada ladang mawar berduri yang membuatku tak bisa mendekatinya.

 **Kuroko no Basuke ©TadoshiFujimaki**

 **Kue Kering ©VannCafl**

 **Pairing: Akashi (Kuroko) Tetsuna, Akashi Seijuuro x Mayuzumi Chihiro**

 **Genre: Romance, Angst.**

 **Rate: M (untuk topik yang nggak biasa bagi anak kecil)**

"Tetsuna, nanti temanku akan datang. Mau kah kau membuatkan teh dan kue untuknya?" tanya Sei, kakakku, ketika aku sedang serius merajut syal—perintah ibuku.

Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah, Nii-san," kataku cepat. Aku tahu alasannya minta begitu, sebagian besar, karena ingin aku menjadi lebih perempuan. "Temanmu itu lebih suka kue yang seperti apa?"

"Ah," Sei berpikir sejenak. "Kurasa itu tidak penting. Buat saja yang kau paling bisa."

Aku menatapnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, temanmu ini siapa? Sepertinya Nii-san tidak menganggapnya penting."

Sei menggeleng. "Justru, ia adalah orang yang sangat penting bagiku," ujarnya tenang. Matanya yang berpaling dariku membuatku merasa aneh. "Aku mau ke kamarku dulu. Maaf sudah menganggu pekerjaanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Nii-san,"

.

.

.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa orang yang Nii-san anggap penting.." gumamku sambil menyeduh teh ke dalam dua cangkir yang ku letak di atas nampan. Piring berisi kue kering keletak berdampingan dengan cangkir-cangkir itu. "Apakah dia perempuan? Seharusnya aku melihatnya saat dia masuk tadi."

Tiba-tiba seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Saat mencium wangi familiar yang kukenali sebagai bau kakakku, aku meletakkan teko teh—yang tadinya hendak kugunakan untuk memukul siapa pun yang berani memelukku—di atas meja. "Nii-san, jangan mengejutkanku seperti itu. Aku hampir menjatuhkan teko ke lantai."

"Dari yang kulihat, kau memegangnya erat sekali, seolah bersiap melemparkannya padaku."

Dugaannya tepat sekali.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lamunkan, Tetsuna?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat nampan. "Atau harus kah aku bertanya siapa?"

Aku cemberut. "Kau tahu pasti orangnya," kataku kesal. "Jadi jangan bertanya seperti itu."

"Kau penasaran dengan temanku, ya?" duganya. "Kalau begitu akan kukenalkan, nanti. Aku ke kamar dulu, ya. Terima kasih karena sudah membuatkan ini untukku." Sei mencium dahiku kemudian berbalik pergi.

Aku meremas celemek yang sedang kupakai. _Kenapa nanti, Nii-san?_

.

.

.

Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku dengan bermain basket. Karena permainan itu adalah kegiatan yang tidak dianjurkan oleh Kaa-san. Dan karena jarang berlatih, permainanku tidak bagus. Padahal Nii-san sudah berusaha mengajariku, saat kami senggang. Kakakku itu sangat jago bermain basket. Dia idolaku.

Sejauh ini, aku baru berhasil memasukkan bola dua kali. Padahal aku sudah bermain selama dua jam. Dan langit yang mendung memaksaku untuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Tapi aku tidak mau. Karena aku belum puas melampiaskan perasaanku.

"Kau.." Kudengar seseorang bergumam di belakangku. "Adiknya Akashi, kan?"

Aku berbalik sambil memegang bolaku. "Um. Namaku, Akashi Tetsuna. Kau siapa?" tanyaku sembari memperhatikannya. Tubuhnya tinggi dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu yang mengingatkanku pada yokai rubah bernama Tomoe. Matanya seolah kosong namun tajam. Dan sepertinya ia sebaya dengan Sei. Tak kusangka orang yang sangat penting bagi kakakku adalah orang misterius tanpa gairah hidup sepertinya.

"Aku Mayuzumi Chihiro," jawabnya. "Aku adalah—"

"Temannya Nii-san, kan? Aku sudah diberitahu sebelumnya," kataku. " _Yorushiku_ , Mayuzumi-san."

" _Yorushiku_ ," balasnya. Entah kenapa dia memasang ekspresi muram. "Sei kah yang memberitahumu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Jadi baginya aku hanya teman, ya?" gumamnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi no Imouto, aku pulang dulu, ya!"

Aku terperangah. Tadi dia bilang begitu kan? Apa artinya hubungannya dengan Nii-san lebih dari teman? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Dia kan laki-laki.

"Tunggu dulu, aku ingin _one on one_ denganmu!" Aku mengoper bola ke arahnya.

Ia menangkapnya dengan terkejut. "Kau yakin?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku tahu semua teman Nii-san bisa bermain basket," kataku. "Jadi aku ingin membuat taruhan. Kalau kau berhasil mencetak satu angka, kau menang. Dan aku akan membuat kue setiap kali kau datang."

Ia tersenyum kecil. "Kuemu enak sekali. Akashi pun juga menyukainya," katanya. "Kurasa tidak ada salahnya setuju. Tapi, jika aku kalah, apa yang harus kuberikan?"

"Aku ingin kau tidak datang lagi ke sini," kataku pelan. Aku berusaha bicara lebih sopan, tapi tidak bisa. Karena sekarang, aku cemburu berat. "Kalau bisa, jangan pernah mendekatinya lagi, Mayuzumi-san!"

Dia menatapku kaget. Tapi kemudian tatapannya kembali kosong—apakah itu ekspresinya saat sedih? "Karena kau seorang perempuan, kurasa tidak ada salahnya mengalah," katanya. "Tak perlu mengajakku bertanding. Aku tidak akan mendekati kakakmu lagi."

Setelah berkata begitu, ia berbalik pergi. Aku terdiam, menatap bolaku, yang ia jatuhkan, yang sedang menggelinding ke arahku hingga akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan sepatuku.

Entah kenapa aku tidak sanggup berbicara. Setidaknya untuk berkata, "Itadasai!" atau semacamnya. Aku ini.. ternyata pengecut sekali. Aku senang dia pergi dari kehidupan kakakku.

.

.

.

Sudah dua bulan sejak kunjungan Mayuzumi waktu itu. Hari-hariku berjalan seperti biasanya. Dan Sei juga begitu. Tapi dia lebih sering melamun atau mengecek ponselnya. Apakah dia sedang memikirkan Mayuzumi?

"Nii-san, aku membuat kue untukmu," kataku seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sei sedang duduk di depan meja belajarnya dan tangannya memegang pensil. Tapi tatapannya kosong, sesaat sebelum mendengar suaraku.

"Belakangan ini kau suka sekali membuat kue, ya, Tetsuna!" ujarnya senang sambil mengambil piring berisi kue dari tanganku. " _Yokatta_.."

Aku mengacuhkan kata terakhir itu. "Nii-san, apakah ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanyaku.

Ia menatap kue ku. "Karena kau sudah besar (caranya bicara seolah dia jauh lebih tua dariku saja..), kurasa aku akan menceritakannya," katanya. "Tetsuna, apakah kau tahu perasaan jatuh cinta?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku tahu, Nii-san," ucapku. _Dan aku sudah bisa membedakan perasaan cinta pada keluarga dan cinta pada lawan jenis_.

"Saat ini, aku sedang jatuh cinta."

Aku menutup mulutku karena terkejut. "Dengan siapa, Nii-san?" tanyaku. Astaga, kemarin aku sudah berusaha menyingkirkan teman dekatnya. Apakah sekarang aku harus menyingkirkan perempuan yang ia sukai?

"Apa pun tentangnya tidak penting," ujarnya. "Tapi satu hal yang sudah pasti, dia sangat penting bagiku."

"Apakah dia.." Aku meremas rokku. "Mayuzumi Chihiro?"

Sei mengangkat kepalanya. Tatapan matanya sudah menjawab segalanya. Melihat perasaan sayang dalam matanya membuat mataku terasa ditusuk-tusuk. Aku langsung berbalik agar dia tak bisa melihat mataku yang pedas ini. "Apakah kau sedih karena dia tidak pernah datang ke sini lagi, Nii-san?" tanyaku.

"Um, bagaimana kau ta—"

"Kalau begitu suruh dia ke sini lagi, Nii-san!" potongku. Aku ingin mendengar kata 'tidak' darinya meski itu muluk sekali.

"Aku ingin sekali bicara padanya, tapi dia selalu menolak panggilanku," katanya. "Padahal aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya."

Aku mengigit bibir. "Kalau begitu, menyerahlah, Nii-san!" bentakku. "Bagaimana pun kau mencintai seorang laki-laki! Tak akan mudah mendapatkannya!" Setelah itu aku berlari menuju kamarku. Habisnya, aku tidak kuat menyakiti kakakku lebih dari ini.

 _Nii-san, apa kah aku berbuat jahat, padamu? Apakah kau masih menganggapku adik kesayanganmu?_

.

.

.

Aku menatap kue kering yang baru saja kususun di atas piring. Entah mengapa, sejak membentaknya seperti itu, perasaan bersalah di perutku bertambah besar pada Sei dan Mayuzumi.

Aku sudah berbuat jahat pada Mayuzumi. Karena itu aku selalu membuat kue ini untuk Sei. Karena Mayuzumi pernah bilang Sei sangat menyukai kue buatanku. Dan ini juga terasa seperti hukuman bagiku karena setiap kali membuat kue ini, aku merasa sedang memberikan bukti perasaan Mayuzumi pada Sei. Perasaan 'lebih dari teman' yang pernah ia katakan padaku.

Aku mengantarkan piring kue beserta cangkir teh ke kamar Sei. Seperti biasa, ia sedang membaca buku, sambil duduk di atas sofa. Sesekali ia melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja rendah di depannya.

Aku tersenyum pahit.

"Nii-san, aku membuat kue ini lagi," ucapku seraya duduk di sampingnya.

"Um, terimakasih, ya, Tetsuna!" balasnya seraya tersenyum kecil. Namun pandangannya tak pernah beralih dari bukunya.

Aku mengambil ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku rokku, tanpa mencolok. "Nii-san, jangan membaca terus! Kau harus istirahat. Belakangan ini kau jarang tidur," kataku sedih. "Aku ke kamar dulu, ya, Nii-san!"

Aku pun berjalan keluar tanpa menunggu jawabannya. Sesampainya di kamarku, aku mencari-cari nama Mayuzumi di kontaknya. Setelah menemukan nomor dengan nama 'Chihiro', aku menyalin nomor itu ke ponselku. Setelah itu, aku meletakkan ponsel Sei di ruang keluarga.

.

.

.

"Moshi-moshi," ujarnya dingin saat aku meneleponnya. "Mayuzumi Chihiro _desu_. Ini siapa?"

Aku menunduk menatap rok seragam sekolahku. Yap, aku meneleponnya saat aku sedang di sekolah. Aku harap aku tidak menganggunya. Siapa tahu dia sedang kuliah seperti Nii-san. "Ini Akashi Tetsuna. Apa kah kau masih ingat denganku?"

"Aku ingat," katanya dengan intonasi yang lebih dingin. "Ada apa, _Akashi no Imouto_?"

Aku menggigit bibirku. Caranya menekankan kalimat terakhir membuatku gugup setengah mati. Dia pasti sangat marah padaku. "Mayuzumi-san, aku ingin kau berkujung ke rumah kami." Suaraku pun bergetar saat mengatakannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?"

"Nii-san bersedih terus karena kau tidak pernah mendatanginya!" kataku, tidak tahan lagi. "Setidaknya kau harus menerima teleponnya!"

"Memangnya untuk apa aku harus melakukan itu?" tanyanya.

"Kau menyukai kakakku, kan?" Bahkan jantungku terasa teriris saat mengatakannya. "Seharusnya kau tidak menuruti perkataanku begitu saja!"

Dia terdiam cukup lama. "Bukankah kau juga menyukai Akashi?"

"Aku memang menyukainya," jawabku pelan. Aku kesal harus mengakuinya pada orang yang disukai kakakku. "Tapi di antara kita berdua, hanya kau yang boleh mendapatkannya."

"Aku juga tidak boleh," katanya cepat. "Karena aku laki-laki."

Aku menggeleng, meski tahu dia tak bisa melihatnya. "Tapi Nii-san bilang dia jatuh cinta padamu!" teriakku. Jantungku semakin sakit, seolah sudah berlubang. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. "Karena itu, datanglah ke rumah!" Setelah berkata begitu, aku memutuskan sambungan.

 _Kamisama, aku ingin mati saja. Karena aku.. tidak ingin kalah._

.

.

.

Aku menegak anggur yang kucuri dari tempat penyimpanan anggur milik ayahku. Saat ini aku sedang menonton rekaman cctv kamar kakakku. Biasanya cctv hanya diaktifkan saat kami sedang tidak ada di rumah, tapi sabtu malam ini, saat Mayuzumi sedang berkunjung, aku menghidupkannya tanpa sepengetahuan Sei.

Sesuai dugaanku, Sei dan Mayuzumi berbaikan dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan tak perlu kata maaf atau semacamnya. Mereka bertemu, kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa kudengar. Meski membosankan begitu, aku tetap menontonnya. Aku ingin melihat, sejauh apa Mayuzumi bisa melampauiku.

Dan setelah beberapa jam menontonnya, dan kepalaku terasa pening sekali karena menghabiskan sebotol anggur, aku jatuh ke sofaku tanpa mematikan laptopku. Sambil menonton adegan yang menurutku masuk kategori pornografi di depanku, aku bertanya-tanya kenapa tidak ada satu tetes pun yang keluar dari mataku. Apakah hatiku terasa kebas? Kalau memang benar, berarti ini hadiah dari Kamisama karena aku sudah mau menyerah.

Yah, bagaimana pun, seorang adik tak akan bisa menikahi kakaknya. Tidak tanpa cinta dari kakaknya, restu dari orangtuanya beserta sanak saudara, dan kesediaannya melawan Tuhan yang ia percayai.

 **Owari**

 **a/n: aduh.. maaf, kalau endingnya sedih gini. Aku sendiri sebenarnya mihak Tetsu, loh! Tapi demi membuat fic untuk temanku yang penggila MayuAka, aku harus menurunkan ego sedalam-dalamnya dan menulis fic ini (padahal mau incest atau nggak, aku pendukung AkaKuro). Dan untuk fans MayuAka, maaf ya, kalau ceritanya kurang nge-feel atau OOC. Aku bingung mau bikin adegan romantis macam apa kalau dari sisi Kuroko. Tapi endingnya nggak gantung, kan? Atau ada yang ingin lanjut?**

 **Dan untuk AiandAugust19. Nih, fic Yaoi pesanan lo. Emang sih, nggak ada event apa-apa (mungkin tahun baru aja, kali ya?). Dan sori, karena nggak ada lemonnya. Gue belum bisa bikin yang begituan *sokpolos. Fic ini gue bikin karena tersentuh nonton OVA Hybrid Child eps 3-4.**

 **Mata ne.**


End file.
